Tongue Tied
by jerna.collins
Summary: In which Gray gets a little out of character on Juvia's birthday. Gruvia.


**AN: **Before you jump to the story: thank you all for reading and reviewing. And every time I get a new review or favorite, I just fan girl like an idiot, literally. I said in Tumblr that I am going to publish this on my birthday and well, it's already 12 AM, which is technically and exactly 12th of November here in my country. I might as well warn you that this will have a lot of errors, crappiness overload, and just not understandable stuff and I didn't edit this, yet again because I believe in the power of publishing without having to impress anybody and the power of showing my weakness through not editing. So, yeah. You may carry on now xD And THANK YOU in advance!

* * *

**TONGUE-TIED**

A One-shot Gruvia Fanfiction

Juvia has been dreading this day.

She covers her ears with her hands inside her room in Fairy Hills, with a thick blanket adding to all the sound-blocking she's been soing the moment her eyes flew open early in the morning.

But she could still hear it: the peculiarly loud and steady tick-tock-tick-tock of the clock on her wall. Tears stream down her face as she unsuccessfully blocks the ticking of the clock. Others would have been glad that it's their birthday today but the water mage is an exception.

Memories from her childhood seems to appear in front of her eyes when she opens them—vividly wild flashes of her memory when kids used to devise a prank on her on her own birthday. Just how despicably cruel they could be at such age?

Juvia has never celebrated—if this is even the appropriate word for it—her birthday without any one of the kids from the orphanage humiliating her and she would just run back to her room and cry. And she blamed herself before because the moment she was born, her parents were unhappy; and everyone else was also unhappy because she had simply existed with the presence of the rain that had been with her wherever she is.

Juvia didn't do much to defend herself when she was little; thinking that doing such was useless because even if she'd plot revenge upon them, her rain would still continue to chase her for the rest of her life. But now that she has a family called Fairy Tail, she could be happy today, right? It's not like it's raining when she's around anymore, but the dreadful memories keep on finding their miserable little ways in haunting her.

Dismissing such negative thought, she rubs her eyes and wipes the tears off her cheeks with her hands and she takes a deep breath. _Today will be amazing, _she thinks. Something inside her insists it would be a good day for her.

She gets out of bed and steps inside the shower. Though she convinced herself that nothing will go wrong today, still, tears mingle with the water from the shower as the flashes of her past comes back and makes her remember everything she should've long forgotten.

…

"Hey, bastard, what are you doing wearing a suit?" Natsu asks the Iron Dragon Slayer who's fiddling with something on top of the stage in their guild.

"Today is Juvia's birthday and I've got some song for her," Gajeel answers, that to Natsu seems like he's excited about singing this new song he made for his friend. but most everyone who heard what he said, thinks that before the chorus will ever be sang, they are sure as shit their eardrums will be scratched raw.

Natsu laughs at his fellow Dragon Slayer, sarcasm joining in the erupting sound of his laugh. "Are you sure? You really want to wreck our guild for the second time?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE FUCKING—"

"Why, what's this have to do with Juvia?" Gray joins their conversation with a curious look on his face.

The ice mage doesn't know today's a special day for the water mage.

"It's her birthday, you fucking idiot," Gajeel says.

Gray simply nods his head like the master of tsundere-ness he is and walks away as if knowing Juvia's birthday isn't news to him. He pretends like it's no big deal. But oh yes, _it is such a deal. _But you know, he should be in character that's why let's just continue on him being a cold-hearted bastard.

Now back to the story: he walks out of Fairy Tail without much of saying goodbye to anyone. But someone notices he left, all right.

"Why did that shithead walk out?" Natsu asks a little too loudly; just enough for everyone else to realize that Gray, indeed has gone out.

Mirajane who is wiping some mugs with a cloth by the bar says, "Who knows, maybe Gray will GET JUVIA A GIFT!"

"I doubt he will. He's a tsundere, after all," says Lucy, sitting on one of the high stools near Mira.

But Erza who is silently sitting next to the celestial mage while eating a slice of strawberry cake—knows better. She is certain Gray is currently out there hunting for a gift to give Juvia. And how does she know this? Well, she damn notices his "_Crown of Tsundere-ness" _tilting a bit off-angle for the past few months.

…

And the Titania turns out to be right.

After Gray left the guild, he hurried to his apartment. How did he not know that today was Juvia's birthday? But seriously, though, even if he didn't know it until a couple of minutes ago back in Fairy Tail, he already has a gift for her that he'd kept during the Grand Magic Games. Will she even like it? What if everyone will tease him? IS HE REALLY OBLIGED TO GIVE HER A GIFT?

You know what, Gray could just wrap his present and tie a ribbon around it and be all like "Here you go. It's not much. It doesn't mean anything" but his mind keeps on questioning if he should really give this thing to her.

He's a bit aware that Erza must have known by now that he's smitten.

"No, you're not," he argues with himself.

But his brain replies in a faint echo, "FACE IT, YOU ARE."

This may seem not to _Gray-ish _to anyone, but oh, this is happening. He's chickening out, indeed.

He sits on his bed and mull over the topic for a moment.

And at last, he arrives to a conclusion: people from Fairy Tail must be giving her gifts, so that may seem less malicious if Gray gives her one, too, and he'd be reasoning out that it's because his guild mates have presents for her, so it must be fair that he will have one for her also. But what if HE'S THE ONLY ONE TO GIVE HER SOMETHING?

He's been bitter to her sometimes, hadn't he? Especially during the ball in the King's Palace after the Grand Magic Games. So, assuming that rewarding her loyalty to him with a birthday present seems like a reason enough for him, he goes out of his house while holding his gift, trying to hide it and he goes to the nearest shop where you could buy gift rappers or something of the sort.

…

Juvia steps out of the bathroom, feeling fresh after a good bath which included not only scrubbing or cleaning herself but also, she had time for contemplate over certain things.

She sighs as she starts to put on her usual clothes as if this is just like any other ordinary day. She tried to shake off the horrible thoughts running through her head but one cannot simply escape from their own mind.

_Juvia hopes this day would be good, _she thinks before locking the door of her room.

…

"Gajeel, thanks for informing your guild mates that today is Juvia's birthday!" the Master says with a smile.

"I guess she deserves a little celebration," the Iron Dragon Slayer answers. "Haven't seen her smile back in Phantom during her birthday every year," he adds.

"Celebrating a birthday is manly!" Elfman exclaims.

"HERE SHE COMES!" one of the Fairy tail mages exclaims.

Everyone turns their head to the door and see a lonely-looking and utterly devastated Juvia Lockser.

…

"Fucking damn it. How could I wrap this shit decently?" Gray talks to himself while attempting to gift wrap his gift to Juvia in his apartment shortly after he bought a wrapper and a blue ribbon.

He keeps on thinking about Juvia's reaction when she finds out that he will be giving her something which is a very unlikely thing for the ice mage to do.

But asking Loki about her during the S-class exam, saving her from Ultear, putting his hand on her shoulder, holding her hand for a VERY long time, wearing a butterfly shirt AND DYING FOR _HER_ were all an odd thing for such a man like Gray to do, but he did them; all for her. Just how much more obvious can he get? But of course, he's in denial about his feelings for her.

Sometimes, he would reminisce his adventures with his comrades and most of them would include Juvia in it. He would never know until that moment when he starts recalling things that he had done so many things for her; so much more than he had done for other people.

He sometimes jokingly thinks about how "Un-Gray-Fullbuster-ish" he is getting these past few months.

And un-Gray-Fullbuster-is he is.

…

Juvia enters the Guild and she's greeted by a very loud "Happy birthday, Juvia!" from everyone. Suddenly, her sulky mood vanishes and a huge goofy smile slowly creeps up her face because she just can't simply believe than anyone knows about what's up today.

She doesn't know how to react after being greeted because the water mage only got like, two insincere "Happy birthday" greetings from her past. But this; everybody seems more than excited to celebrate her day than she is.

Juvia is so overwhelmed by the feeling of being not invisible. Tears well up in her eyes but she makes herself aware not to cry too much or else, they would all be swimming in a mini pool party of the azure haired mage's tears.

She puts a hand close to her heart and says, "Thank you, guys! Juvia really loves you all."

Someone from the stage says a loud "Ehem" behind the microphone and they all turn their heads. Well, it seems like Gajeel is going to sing.

Juvia giggles at the sight of him, wearing a white suit—and it only happens rarely that the Iron Dragon Slayer ever wears any other color than black.

She finds that a special seat in front of the stage has been saved for her. So, she goes there and settles down. "Go, Gajeel!" she cheers her friend but he doesn't seem to mind her.

He's got that serious, professional look on him. A kind of look that he doesn't give two fucks about anyone but still looks hilarious at the same time. He stands with a guitar with him and a microphone before his mouth.

"Happy birthday, Juvia. This song is called 'Wetter Than Water'," he says and everybody erupts into laughter.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asks Lucy.

The celestial mage gives out a breathy and nervous laugh. "I'm not even sure whether it's supposed to be comedic or perverted."

The Iron Dragon Slayers strums on the first note, takes a deep breath and starts singing his heart out. Everybody covers their ears. Well, except for Levy who seems to be intently listening to every word which she finds absurd the more she hears the lyrics from Gajeel's mouth. All everyone could understand is his signature "shoo-by-doo-bop" line which happens to be included in every song he's sang. This time, the song is neither about wetness nor water.

After his ear-damaging song number, Juvia thanks Gajeel and says she loved the song very much, though she didn't quite comprehend about the title.

Everyone still keeps on greeting her that she just can't hide the happy, and some other unexplainable things she feel. She scans the sea of people to look for someone she truly loves but it seems like his face is not in the crowd. She keeps on looking for him but she couldn't find his face.

She just simply wants to cry right now.

How could Gray not be here? Is he really that bitter and mean to her that he wouldn't even go see her and tell her to have a good day or whatever?

Juvia's feelings switches from being happy to depressed the next. She gets out of the guild, of course, with everyone noticing that the birthday girl has gone out without informing anyone.

This may seem too dramatic and contrary on the character Juvia has been displaying for everyone else to see, but she rather feels awfully disappointed because the only person she expected to at least wish her a happy birthday is nowhere to be seen.

Maybe she has been wrong all along. Maybe all those that happened between them for the past year was merely a coincidence with no deeper meaning whatsoever and the thought of this literally hurts the water mage.

Call her delusional but she sometimes thinks that maybe, _maybe _something is developing between them.

She feels stupid thinking about all of this and she wishes that she could just ignore the matter and go back inside the guild and exhibit the energetic and carefree side of hers.

She takes a deep breath and TRY to push such things aside for a moment and enjoy her time when she feels it. Her radar can detect something. It seems like Gray is approaching.

And yes, he is. But he looks rather awkward and odd, with his hands clumsily behind him.

Juvia blushes just by the sight of her only beloved. She bites her lower lip while she stands, seemingly frozen on her spot.

He walks toward her, then he changes direction—it's like he ought to walk past her but decides not to and ends up in front of her.

"Uh. . . for you," he says, as he hands her something wrapped in a silver wrapper, dominated by a dark blue ribbon.

Juvia couldn't believe her eyes. GRAY FREAKING TSUNDERE FULLBUSTER actually has a gift for her! How delightful.

She looks at it for a moment, waiting for Gray to say that this is all a mistake; that this is not for her. Why on earth will he bother to find her something for her birthday?!

But Gray starts to get nervous. He thinks that Juvia might not accept his gift and whatever.

Then, she slowly extends her hands to the gift and Gray gives it to her. After which, he takes her by the arm and the water mage starts to protest about what on Mavis' name is he doing?

"Shhh," he says. "I don't want them to know that—"

"That what, Gray-sama?" the water mage intervenes before he could finish his sentence.

"Nothing," he quickly answers.

This is all awkward, all right and he doesn't know what to say to her anymore.

He takes her under the tree at the back of the guild, hidden from the world.

Gray internally slaps himself for dragging Juvia somewhere nowhere to be seen by a single pair of eyes because now that he is all alone with her, he doesn't know what word to utter. He bites his cheek on the inside as the azure haired woman slowly unwraps the gift for her. She gasps as she beholds a black colored shirt. She shifts it for a bit to see if there is any design at the front part of it and yes, there it is: a large white butterfly printed on the shirt.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GRAY-SAMA JUVIA REALLY LOVES THIS JUVIA DIDN'T EXPECT GRAY-SAMA TO GIVE HER A GIFT!" she says with such speed but you could still hear the sincerity and enthusiasm of her 'thank you' to Gray.

But then, her expression turns into a confused one. "Gray-sama, didn't you wear this during the king's meeting back in Crocus and during the dragon attack?" the water mage asks.

Gray's face is covered behind his bangs, so, it isn't much noticeable that he is actually flushing crimson on his cheeks.

"I did. But I—I bought it . . . for . . . you because—because, you know. Because . . ." the ice mage stutters and seems to be tongue-tied and that he ran out of words.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama should take a deep breath first," the water mage suggests.

And Gray follows what she said.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT THE FUCK DUDE NOT COOL WHY ARE YOU NERVOUS ANYWAY YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO EXPLAIN A DAMN SHIRT._

"You know, I," he pauses and takes another deep breath, feeling embarrassed than ever with only the presence of the water mage. "I was meant to give you that after the victory of Fairy Tail because, you know, you helped me out winning against Lyon and Chelia and that our teamwork was one of the best I have seen and experienced, so yeah," he pauses again then continues, "But I ran out of shirts that time and that was the only one I had left so I wore it. Kinda not my style, isn't it?" He asks her and he nervously laughs.

Juvia laughs to ease off the awkwardness for a little bit and also to make Gray comfortable around her.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Gray bought her a shirt with a butterfly, so what?

"But how did Gray-sama know that Juvia likes butterflies?" the water mage wonders out loud.

Gray ponders upon it for a moment. Oh, but he is surprised about the water mage's question to him. He kind of doesn't know why either; a little bit.

But seriously, though, he looks like he doesn't give a shit about anyone sometimes, right? He looks just like someone who overlooks over stuff but he notices little details about Juvia, all right. For all the times they have been together as comrades, fighting partners and even a ship, Gray already knows how many times she had changed her hairstyle just for the sake of prettifying herself for him—although she need not to be—he knows she's close to Gajeel, he knows she once thought of Lucy as some sort of a love rival, he knows that even when she had a broken leg, she still chased after Ultear because he freaking told her to, he knows how her voice gets high and pitchy and fangirl-ish when she is being a fan girl and how it will suddenly turn deep and creepy once she is serious or dead angry, he knows she likes butterflies so much and that he thought about it for some time and concluded it must mean so much to her—maybe she wanted to be free and be pretty like a butterfly—well, it could be a metaphor for something else, of course.

"Gray-sama, Juvia was asking you a question," she says to him.

"Ah, yes. I guess it was just a coincidence, I think," he says, trying to keep his character on.

"Juvia has always wanted to touch a butterfly and feel their tiny legs tickling her skin," she says with a giggle.

"Hm. Close your eyes, I'll get you a butterfly," Gray says.

Oh, yes, he is indeed getting out of character (and le author is such a screw up).

The water mage does as she was told and keeps on waiting. She sure hasn't seen a butterfly flying about just a while ago. Meh. Maybe her Gray-sama will surprise her with a butterfly made of ice! That would be delightful!

But this is different. While the ice mage is closing her eyes, Gray asks himself if he is still in the right mind if he will do it. But sometimes, you just stop over-thinking for a while and just let yourself do whatever it desires and so, he places a light kiss on her lips, just so light and gentle and it tickle Juvia's lips.

Then the water mage opens her eyes and could see Gray beside her and she looks at him, with his gift, close to her chest and he's covering his face with those dark bangs of his again.

The water mage's heart is leaping frantically in her chest about what Gray just did while the ice mage curses himself for showing that much of what he feels like damn.

Erza watches from the window all alone that displays a wonderful view of the backyard. They thought they were hidden? Better think again.

The Titania has just witnessed everything. Even at this distance, she could see it written all over Gray's face that he more than likes what he did and at the same time he kind of regrets that he showed off more of his side that actually likes/loves/or feels something for someone which isn't even like himself anymore.

**END.**

**AN: **Thank you for reading! Hahahaha. I am more than glad to know that someone has actually finished this that you still get to read my author's notes. Sorry for the mistakes, errors and etc. You must understand that English isn't my first language.


End file.
